


No Escape

by Brokefang



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 47th Hunger Games, Love, Multi, Pre-Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokefang/pseuds/Brokefang
Summary: Ever since her brother Chaff won, Mai had never had to worry about her name in the reap ball, but when it is announced that she is to be at the reaping, she has begun to wonder whether the odds are truly in her family's favour...





	No Escape

I sat by my older sister as the announcement was called. We would both be at the reaping. I presume it’s done differently in the other districts, but in District 11, though the tributes are not predetermined, they draw out names for the reaping crowds the same way they do for the games because of the district’s size. I was shocked when I heard both mine and my sister’s name called. The odds are... astronomical! I stare out of the window at the Victor’s Village. When my brother, Chaff, won 2 years ago, we thought we’d be safe. That me and my sister would never sit by the justice hall and the barn near the orchard, let alone see the arena. But we clearly hear our names called - “Mai Kindle!” and a few names later, my sister “Lucina Kindle!” - which means that we are one step nearer to the worst, one inch closer to the hell that is the Hunger Games.

Sitting by my sister’s side, I think. In the back of my mind I hear Lottie, our district’s announcer, talking on stage. Though it’s my first reaping, I recognise her voice from the year my brother was called. I am too busy thinking to register her words, her high-pitched giggles barely making it to my brain. Why am I here? I have one ticket in every drawing, including the crowd drawing, and my sister only has 5 - as the oldest only my brother took tesserae - but here we are. 

I’m so deep in thought I don’t hear the female tribute’s name being called. As it echoes round the courtyard, someone pushes me up and I walk to the stage, hearing sympathetic murmurs from the crowd, my legs feeling weighty. I stand still, tears rolling down my cheeks, waiting for the male tribute’s name.Why doesn’t my Lucina help me? Save me? I think back to the year before my brother won. She was 13 and her best friend was called up. She didn’t volunteer for her, why would she for me? I know my brother’s our mentor this year, so it won’t be too bad. Okay, that’s a complete lie. I may be only 12, but I’ve seen what the games can do to a person. Even now, two years later, Chaff still wakes up screaming, sobbing like a two-year-old over the other killed tributes. In a way, winning the games is worse than losing it.

Lottie puts her hand in the male ball. I beg for it to be someone I don’t know, someone who means nothing to me. But, oh joy, it’s not.  
“And the male District 11 tribute for the 47th annual hunger games iiiiiis… Kristen Gretsen!” Lottie announced with pleasure. Not him. Please no. Of all people called it had to be my best friend’s older brother. The one person I would never kill. He always treats me as if I was family. I don’t know if I can kill him. I just don’t know.

As I walk into the justice building, I am not sure what to expect. As my mentor, Chaff cannot visit me, but my mother and sister can. As they come through the doors, I squeeze my mother as hard as I can before looking over at Lucina. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she hugs me.  
"I'm sorry," she says in a choked voice, "I should have volunteered for you, I'm sorry..." She sobs into her hands, run out of ways to apologise. She slips a bracelet round my wrist just as the peacekeepers come in to call time. I barely have time to shout goodbye before they have been ushered out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please leave feedback in the comments :)


End file.
